Heerlijkheid
The ''Heerlijkheid'' ("Glory" in Dutch) is a Dutch ship from the 18th century. History The Heerlijkheid is famously known for crashing into the harbor of Skipbrot, Iceland in 1783 and allowing the town to continue surviving off of it materials during the volcanic winter following Mount Laki's eruption. The only man who survived the crash, Captain Lawrence, promised the town that they would have a share of the treasure he had found, but when he realized they were a people who he thought only knew how to fight, he decided not to. When the people grew angry, a mob formed, killing him and the daughter of the town's founding family, Alda, whom he had fallen in love with and married. Fortunately, their daughter survived. Sea of Darkness Dagny Silva and Magnus Kiljansson decide to begin restoring the ship in 2013 in order to find the treasure. In 2015, Magnus goes missing just as he is supposed to bring the ship into the harbor for the annual Ancestor's Festival. Dagny thinks he faked his death and brings Nancy to Skipbrot to find him. Nancy uncovers Lawrence's journal, which confesses that the Heerlijkheid was a stolen Dutch ship, and that the treasure on board was too great to return to England with, so his crew hid it in a cave in Iceland where no one at the time could ever find it. As they were leaving, however, Mount Laki erupted and the ship crashed into Skipbrot. Lawrence had written a song called "The Word I Couldn't Keep" that would be passed down through his family so that only his descendants would be able to find the treasure. The Word I Couldn't Keep A foreign shore behind me and a hundred more to go On stormy seas and starless nights, caught on a cold wind's blow So many years have put my battered bow up to the test A long forgotten promise, coming home at last to rest For even in this darkness, something calls for me to find And cities may all turn to ash, and stone walls fall to time My love still lies there buried, under silent ice in sleep A grave left unattended by the word I couldn't keep I stole you from another, but you knew I'd leave some day I felt the tide pull on my bones, told you I couldn't stay I made a bet that I'd return and some day soon I will And though I'm many years too late, I hope you've waited still For even in this darkness, something calls for me to find And cities may all turn to ash, and stone walls fall to time My love still lies there buried, under silent ice in sleep A grave left unattended by the word I couldn't keep I've been to Ceylon's bluest coasts and back to Amsterdam And conquered mighty swells with just the line beneath my hands And now I rest far in the north, a broken heart to lie Forever under tattered sails, and 'neath the blackened sky Yet even in this darkness, something calls for me to find And cities may all turn to ash, and stone walls fall to time My love still lies there buried, under silent ice in sleep A grave left unattended by the word I couldn't keep For even in this darkness, something calls for me to find And cities may all turn to ash, and stone walls fall to time My love still lies there buried, under silent ice in sleep A grave left unattended by the word I couldn't keep Gallery Ship.jpg Heerlijkheid.jpg Category:Sea of Darkness Category:Treasures Category:Locations